Needle and the Thread
Needle and the Thread is the fourtieth case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in South Asia. Plot The GLA came to Afghanistan to find Arundhati Kapur. Sumiko found a terrorist hideout where Arundhati most likely was kept so Vasin accompanied the player. The duo found Arundhati, who had no memories of her dad, but also found another young girl Rukhshan murdered, a sewing knife puncturing her throat. Later, the team learnt that the victim was trying to escape from the terrorists with her boyfriend, Hamzad Berang, but terrorist leader Lala Musa found out. Later, the team learnt that the terrorists were meeting at the Babur Gardens. Eventually, the team incriminated Lala Musa as the killer. He said that Rukhshan had a boyfriend which was immoral, so he had to teach them a lesson. He said his only regret was not being able to kill Hamzad. Disgusted by Lala Musa's regressive mentality, Judge Robertson sentenced her to life in prison. Later, Koyanagi Shoko told the player that the terrorists have threatened the GLA with grave consequences for arresting Musa. She wanted to investigate the hideout, where the team found the terrorists' ledger that showed their funding. Per Sumiko, the ledger showed that the terrorists were being funded by KALA, but there was a donation from RAW. The team talked to Chandra Kapudia about this. Chandra said that according to recent news, it was necessary for them to have an ally. The duo investigated the bombed street for the 'recent news' and found that Pakistan had been attacked by terrorists and was blaming India for it, which speculation that a nuclear war can be started. Nasir told the team that the Pakistani Defence Minister was Malik Qandeel, who was Sehra's father. Sehra told the team that Malik Qandeel was strict and could order a nuclear war. Meanwhile, Antonio helped Arundhati remember Vasin and rescued Hamzad from the terrorists. After the events, Vasin told the team that during these events, the people of the subcontinent needed a bridge-building news. Vasin, as a successful bollywood actor, was very popular with the people of India and Pakistan, and him marrying the daughter of the Pakistani Defence Minister could act as a catalyst for peace, if Malik Qandeel gave the two their blessing. Thus, to ask Malik for his blessing, the team went to Pakistan. Stats Victim *'Rukhshan' (Found with a sewing needle through her throat) Murder Weapon *'Sewing Needle' Killer *'Lala Musa' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats kabuli pulao Appearance * The suspect has a scar * The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect eats kabuli pulao *The suspect has military training *The suspect is skilled with guns Appearance * The suspect has a scar * The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect eats kabuli pulao *The suspect has military training *The suspect is skilled with guns Appearance * The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect eats kabuli pulao *The suspect has military training *The suspect is skilled with guns Appearance * The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect has military training *The suspect is skilled with guns Appearance * The suspect has a scar * The suspect has black hair Killer's Profile * The killer eats kabuli pulao. * The killer has military training. * The killer is skilled with guns. * The killer has a scar. * The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Terrorist Hideout (Clues: Victim's Body, Sewing Supplies, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Arundhati Kapur) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Kabuli Pulao) *Examine Sewing Supplies (Result: Monologue) *Analyze Monologue (03:00:00; Attrinbute: The killer has military training) *Talk to Arundhati about the murder. *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Victim's Schedule; Crime Scene: Babur Gardens) *Investigate Babur Gardens (Clues: Locked Camera, Ripped Pieces) *Examine Locked Camera (Result: Video: New Suspect: Lala Musa) *Talk to Lala Musa about his involvement with KALA. *Examine Ripped Pieces (Result: Flower Basket) *Examine Flower Basket (Result: Gift; New Suspect: Jahan Khatoon) *Talk to Jahan Khatoon about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Bombed Street (Clues: Faded Plan, Transmitter, Torn Paper) * Examine Faded Plan (Result: Escape Route) * Examine Escape Route (Result: Hamzad's writing; New Suspect: Hamzad Berang) * Talk to Hamzad if he knew Rukhshan. * Examine Transmitter (Result: RAW Transmitter; New Suspect: Chandra Kapudia) * Talk to Chandra Kapudia about his presence in Afghanistan. * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Shooting Target) * Analyze Shooting Target (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is skilled with guns; Crime Scene: Planning Area) * Investigate Planning Area (Result: Child's Drawing, Bloodied Knife) * Examine Child's Drawing (Result: Name-calling) * Ask Arundhati why she called Rukhshan names. * Examine Bloodied Knife (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (12:00:00) * Grill Lala Musa about Rukhshan's blood on his knife. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Garden Fountain (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Safe, Journal) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Hamzad's Toy) * Ask Hamzad about the broken toy. * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Money) * Talk to Chandra about giving money to Lala Musa. * Examine Journal (Result: Dari Writing) * Analyze Dari Writing (09:00:00) * Talk to Jahan Khatoon about her links with the terrorists. * Investigate Destroyed Market (Clues: Stone, Pile of Debris) * Examine Stone (Result: Pulao) * Analyze Pulao (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) * Examine Pile of Debris (Result: Thread) * Analyze Thread (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Let Battle Commence (1/6). (No stars) Let Battle Commence (1/6) * Talk to Chief Shoko. (Prerequiite: Available from the start; Crime Scene: Terrorist Hideout) * Investigate Terrorist Hideout (Clue: Safe) * Examine Safe (Result: Ledger) * Analyze Ledger (09:00:00) * Talk to Chandra about RAW's donations. (Crime Scene: Bombed Street) * Investigate Bombed Street (Clue: Newspaper) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Headline) * Analyze Headline (03:00:00) * Talk to Sehra about her father. * Talk to Arundhati about her dad. (Prerequisite: Available form the start; Crime Scene: Babur Gardens) * Investigate Babur Gardens (Clue: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Young Arundhari) * Talk to Hamzad about his future plans. * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:South Asia (Alex)